1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hygiene assistance devices. More specifically, the present invention teaches an ergonomically configured, extensible and positionable device capable of supporting a number of different accessories for assisting all persons. This device is particularly helpful to those with limited mobility and dexterity, such as handicapped, obese, elderly and pregnant individuals. For individuals with special needs, this product will enable them to perform their daily hygiene on their own. With this in mind they will be more self-sufficient and able to feel a sense of dignity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal sanitary assistance devices and instruments are fairly well known in the art. The objective in each instance is to assist individuals of limited mobility or dexterity in performing basic self-hygienic practices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,564, issued to Hamm, discloses a first example of a personal sanitary instrument provided to assist individuals in personal hygiene, and further such as in particular useful in assisting overweight or other activity-limited individuals in wiping and cleansing their excretory orifices and surrounding areas. The device includes a laterally extending handle which sections for grasping and manipulation by a user. The handle is connected at one end to a rod, whereas the other end is connected to a finger member which may be fitted with a disposable cover when used. The device is further formed in sections which may be separated for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,040, issued to Tetrault, teaches a toileting assist device for use by a patient wearing a back brace or having other body limitations causing inability to reach sufficiently to perform the toileting function. The device includes a base member upon which a removable cleansing fabric is wrapped and an integral handle extending at an obtuse angle from one end of the base member. The length of the handle and the angle thereof relative to the base member are such that the patient, while sitting on a toilet, can reach anatomical areas to be wiped without bending or moving the torso laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,103, issued to Case, teaches an adjustable applicator and cleaning tool having a tubular mounting shaft with a hollow flexible sleeve-cover protruding from one end thereof. A flexible applicator sleeve within the applicator sleeve cover is slidably connected to an axis control rod, which is in turn slidably and rotatably mounted within the tubular mounting shaft and so that relative sliding or rotational movement between the axis control rod and the tubular mounting shaft will impart movement to and cause a change of position in the applicator sleeve and the applicator sleeve cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,398, issued to Leonard et al., teaches a vaginal cleansing instrument including a soft, substantially cylindrical shaped sponge composed of a polyurethane foam and mounted to a curved plastic handled instrument. In particular, the sponge, in order to prevent it from accidentally detaching from the handle, is mounted through the use of surgical tape, following which two layers of a type of glue is applied. Finally, U.S. Design Pat. No. 428,147 illustrates a hand-held personal hygiene instrument illustrating a curved handle portion and an end-mounted attachment portion.